1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a docking station for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic devices such as laptop computers do not have interfaces such as a local printer, a backup drive, a mass storage apparatus, etc., for easy portability, unlike desktop computers.
A docking station for an electronic device may be used to make up for shortcomings of the electronic devices such as laptop computers, and refers to hardware apparatuses or a series of connection interfaces that can allow the laptop computers to be used like desktop computers.
A laptop computer may be detachably docked to a docking station for an electronic device. After being mounted, the laptop computer is electrically connected to the docking station for an electronic device. Through the docking station a user can easily use an expansion slot, an external storage apparatus, a local printer, etc., via the laptop computer at office or at home like the desktop computer. Also, when the user wants to carry the laptop computer, the user separates and uses the laptop computer from the docking station.
In a conventional docking station, the laptop computer is fixed to the docking station through a hook member. However, there is a problem that the laptop computer is easily removed from the hook member only by a small external force, thereby being separated from the conventional docking station. As a result, the conventional docking station is vulnerable to unexpected accidents, such as theft of the laptop computer mounted to the docking station, etc.